Veronica Mars My season 4
by AlexC94
Summary: This is Veronica at season 4. All the normal characters are in it. Please read lot of suprises including a pregnancy! A death and a murder! Havn't got it totally finished but let me know what you think and i will continue to write.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It was all a blur to me. All I remember was walking to Logan_'_s and then waking up in the hospital. I didn't know what happened and something told me I didn't want to but my nature said otherwise. I could feel the presence of someone in the room. I turned to face who it was, it was Logan, and I could tell by his face it was something bad that had happened. But there something about the way he looked at me that told me there was a deeper story. I had to break the deafening silence; I couldn't let myself drown in my thoughts anymore. _

"Hi", by the way my voice croaked I'd say it's been a while since I talked

"Hey" and by the way Logan's voice sounded it's been a while since he used his too. "They didn't know if you would make it." He was nearly crying. I've never seen him cry.

"What happened?" I needed to know.

"You were hit by a car. It was a hit and run. The police reckon an accident but whoever hit you rang 911 and then left."

_I could tell there was more than that. This is Neptune_ _nothing happens by accident. There was still something Logan_ _wasn't telling me. I had to pry and know what it was._

"Logan, please just tell me I want to know, what else is there?" I knew that was all I had to say, my eyes pleaded the rest.

"Veronica, please I…" he didn't want to tell me.

"Logan!"

_This was one of those times I didn't know if I wanted to know but I had to._

"Okay. Veronica when you were hit by the car you got extensive damage to the stomach. Em… and you were bought in and everything was fine end you were sleeping and then you woke screaming. I was sitting here in this exact spot, you were screaming but you never woke. The doctor rushed in and bought you off no one would tell me what was happening. After two hours they bought you back. The doctor told me you were fine and asked me who I was. I told him I was the boyfriend and then he asked was there anyone other than me you could have had sex with and I said not in the last seven months. Then he said he would be back in a minute. About 20 minutes later he came back and said he was sorry for my loss. I immediately looked over at you but you were fine and still sleeping and I asked what he meant and then he told me…. he told me that…"

_I had to know._

"Logan please, spit it out."

"Veronica, you were three weeks pregnant with a girl, that's what he meant by my loss. You lost the baby. I'm so sorry"

_I bit my lip I had to hold back the tears I didn't know what to think what to do. I was pregnant and someone stole that from me. I knew what I had to do I had to find who did this and get them for it. Someone said it best when they said 'The bitch is back'._

"Veronica?? You okay??" he was worried.

"I was pregnant? Logan, someone took that from me." I looked deep into his eyes as he did mine he knew right then I had to do what I had to do. He nodded but not fully agreeing with me.

"What about my dad? Where's he?"

"Oh right. Eh he is gone about 20 minutes he went to get something to eat. He hadn't eaten in a while. You were out for 4 days."

"Does he know?" I was going to say about the baby but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Yeah, the doc told him seen as he was your father, but he was upset for" he paused it hurt him too, to say the baby "he wasn't angry at either of us. I told him we were always safe so it must have been just one of those miracles."

_A miracle? Logan_ _wanted this baby? So did I! And someone took that so I intend revenge._

At that Logan took my hand and looked deep into my eyes and said something I will never forget.

"Veronica Mars, we will get threw this. Remember, our relationship is epic. I love you, forever."

He passionately kissed me and I knew we would get threw this. Just then, we were interrupted by the door closing. When I saw who walked in the door my heart dropped.

"_Mom??_"

**Chapter 2**

"_Mom??"_

_Okay, so I find out I was nearly killed, I lost a baby and now my Mom shows up! Can it get any worse??_

"What are you doing the last time I saw you, you had stolen my college money and took off not to be seen!" I would shout if I could but my voice was still hoarse.

"Hey Veronica, look I know we left things on bad terms but please give me a chance to explain." she looked at me looking for forgiveness.

"I have had enough of your lies and betrayal. I have been through enough. I want you to leave." I wanted her just to go away.

"Veronica please." Still she had that stupid 'forgive me' look.

"Logan, please."

He stood and took her shoulder; I turned to face away from her. I heard him say to her:

"Lianne, please she has been through so much, just give her time."

She left and Logan closed the door behind her.

"The _nerve_ of her!" I spit it out with such hate in my voice.

"Veronica, don't be so harsh on her. If I had another chance I would forgive my mother for everything." Logan was so surprisingly comforting, despite our break-up and getting back together only three and a half months ago.

My mind flashed back to our casual meeting.

"_Ah the lasagne is poisonous." I knew that sarcastic tone anywhere._

"_Hey, Logan, long time." I couldn't say I wasn't pleased to see him, to smell him again. The rage of the Madison_ _thing had faded and the Piz thing was last year and we broke up months ago. "Eight months to be exact". That awesome crooked smile gave me chills. "I miss that, you know?" I was puzzled. "Miss what?" He took a deep breath and a step closer. "This the fact you just got the chills when I smiled or that right now your blushing because I'm that bit closer to you. I miss the way you pretend I don't affect you the way I do but Veronica Mars our love is epic threes no denying that and well you will always love me just as I will always love you." With that he turned and walked away. I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to him while he left. So I took a long hard think about it and then I left for home, heading to my car. He was leaning against my car with a lily and we shared a very passionate kiss and have been steady ever since._

"Where did you just go?" he interrupted my reminiscing.

"No where."

Then dad came in I was delighted to see him. He gave me a huge hug and cried a bit and hugged me some more.

Two days later, I was delighted to be home. All was good just a bad bruise on my leg, a very peculiar shape. I entered my room to find a vase of lilies on my desk; I knew they were from Logan. So I settled in, had some diner and went to bed I needed a good night sleep before I could start my investigation into what happened. Plus I needed good rest before I confront Mac tomorrow about the little rumour Logan told me about her and Dick. I didn't want to believe it until I heard the words out of her mouth though. I mean Mac and Dick? I couldn't imagen it.

"You okay?" Dad asked still in his worried state.

"Yeah, im good just want to sleep."

"Okay."

Something told me that wouldn't be the first time Dad will check on me but after what I learned knowing I have the support of people I love was great. Now that I was alone, I could sleep, peacefully.

_SCREECH! As I saw the headlights flash toward me I knew I was going to be hit I tried to run out of the way but the car followed me. The car hit my leg first and then I spun over the bonet and onto the path. Then I saw a strangers face asking me was I okay and everything dark._

I woke then with a fright, realising it was a dream, and obviously my subconscious remembering more of the accidet than I did. Then I looked at the bruise on my leg and saw the numbers five and one ecthed onto my leg. It was a partial license plate.

The next morning I rang logan letting him know I was okay and that I would be over at five. He chuckled when I said five but I didn't know why and then he said okay and called Dick and hung up. I wanted to know about his chuckle but I had more important things to deal with like my attempted murder. Okay so the license plate came up a bust it seems theres fifty-five cars in the area of Neptune with with the order of number five and one. Annoyed by it, I decided to head over to logans earlier than planned, half four actually. There would be no five o'clock surprise for me, no way. Yet to my pure disgust I entered logans room, in the Neptune Grand, to find Dick and Mac on the couch kissing, passionatly.

"Ew! Oh my god! Ugh!" They pulled away from each other and Mac blushed. So it was true my best friend Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie, the brillant computer whiz was with Richard 'Dick' Casablancas, the womanizing frat boy.

"Oh hey V, hows you?" How could Dick be so calm about this seriously? I mean it was his younger brother Cassidy 'Beaver' Casablancas that killed a bus load of kids, tried to kill me and Logan and after failing to kill us threw himself off the roof of this very building, but before all of this he seduced Mac and was going to kill her only I text her phone. Oh and did I mention he raped me?

"Oh hey Veronica, do you believe me now?" Logan exited his room chuckling.

"Mac?" I didn't need to add the word, explanation.

"Eh, well it happened while you were in hospital, I forgot to tell you."

"Forget to tell me, come on Mac this is Dick, are you serious?" I looked at Dick, we had always got along, and he was nice, kind, but him and Mac. It gave me the shivers.

"I am here you know?" Dick added.

At that, Logan came over to me and said come on and led me to his room. We weren't even out of the room and they were already giggling and playing. I shivered again. Logan laughed again.

"So how are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm good, could be better."

"Do we need to talk about what happened? I mean Veronica you did lose our child."

And hear come the water works. I broke down to tears. I quoted in my head "our baby".

"Are you okay?" Logan asked while hugging me.

"Yeah, it's just _our baby. _Logan I lost a baby._ Ours!_"

"Its okay we can get through this. We will get through this."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

It has been two weeks since Logan and I had our talk in his room and also since I learned of Mac and Dick's relationship. I still can't believe it! At least I have one thing to look forward to, Wallace is coming home tomorrow from Darfur. It has been three months since I've seen him. We have exchanged a couple of emails, only two. His last email said that he can't use the computer so this would be the last time he talked to me until he comes home. I'm going to collect him at the airport when he lands. I checked the time his flight lands for the fourth time today.

_Beep beep._

I checked my caller-ID already suspecting who it was.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Veronica, how are you today?"

Ah the good old _'how are you'_ question it's almost normal now since the accident.

"Good. How about you?"

"Good. Do you want to go see the Clint Eastwood marathon in the cinema tonight? Mac and Dick are going so they asked did we want to tag along."

Well, it is an excuse to get out of the house.

"Yeah sure, sounds…_interesting_." Logan knew I wouldn't enjoy it but we used every excuse to go somewhere together. I loved that about Logan he would always go out of his way to spend time with me. In fact, I loved him and he loved me.

"Cool, will I pack you up?"

"No, I'll drive to yours and we can go from there."

"Okay, just let yourself in."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

Really a Clint Eastwood marathon what was I signing up to at all!

I had so much time to think now that I floated back to my accident this is what I had found out in the past two weeks, the numerous license plate numbers I found, I cross referenced with the owners who have criminal records, and a one Danny Boyle came up and a coincidence? I think not. I remember the last time I saw Danny Boyle. We didn't part on good terms well I suppose seen as he is the Fitzpatrick's hit men. But a hit and run? Not the Fitzpatrick's' M.O. But what would they get out of running me over? I suppose my Dad did put, god only knows how many of them behind bars and I did have a run in with Liam Fitzpatrick last year after he tried to kill me and Logan did pull a gun on him. I haven't done anything with this information yet because both Logan and my dad would freak! Especially Logan, at least dad would collect evidence and incarcerate him but not Logan; he would walk straight into them and kill them. I would eventually go to dad with want I found, I just needed the right time, and he was busy now with a missing person's case. Did I mention he is Sheriff of Neptune again? Yes after his election, his dismissal, his re-election, his dismissal again, he finally got re-elected. There has to be more, more evidence, something of a solid lead to find out who did this but also why. I know I have pissed of some people but really? Kill me?

I know Logan is so pissed and praying for revenge but the last thing we need is the news headline,

"_Logan Echolls, son of Aaron Echolls, follows in father's footsteps and murders."_

The brutality of that. I would find out what happened to me if it killed me.

"Seriously, please I thought we came to this to watch it not you two making out!" Logan kept laughing at me giving out. Mac and Dick haven't stopped making out since we came in her! It's gross! This will be a long night!

"Wallace!" I screamed as I seen him coming toward me I didn't think I would be this happy to see him but I am. "Veronica!" he shouted back. We embraced in a hug and headed for my car. We caught up on news. He told all about how he helped the kids in Darfur. I told him about my accident, he was very apologetic and told me he would be here for whatever I needed. I also told him about Mac and Dick he said he was happy for them. I didn't believe him but it was the truth he was happy for her. I enjoyed having him home again; it was nice to have him here, to talk to him.

College started the following week. I wondered about my new criminology teacher, a , he seemed like a nice man but a real snob. He always had to be right he could never be wrong. Very hard to listen to him as well, he had a very squeaky voice for a man. I was happy to be back though. When I was walking to the cafeteria to get some lunch I ran into Piz. We exchanged a hello and a goodbye. I don't think he really forgave me for breaking his heart.

"_Look Piz, it's not going to work, I have too much going on and I don't think we should be anything more than friends, we gave it a shot and it just doesn't work for me. I'm sorry." I looked at him hard, trying to read his expression. It was blank. His answer was unexpected. "It's because of Logan, isn't it?" See unexpected. "What?" it's all I could say. "Oh come on Veronica, it so obvious you're not over him. I know that I can't compete with him and that you two have such a long history and stuff but really why did you drag me out like this for two months? Really?". "Piz, I..." I couldn't believe what he said to me. Then before I could answer he left. _

Then three weeks later he found out I was back with Logan so he doesn't really talk to me anymore. Wallace told me he would get over it. I had my doubts.

_Beep, beep._

As the beeping of my phone woke me, I checked the time, half five. What would someone want at half five?

_Stay away Veronica Mars you are only alive because we thought a near death experience would scare you enough. You have meddled in our business long enough. Stay away, it's for your own good._

I knew before I even seen the number it was obviously sent from a disposable cell phone so re-dial wouldn't help either would a reply. So now I was only riddled with more questions. Who? Why? What; who did this? Why did they do it? What was I meddling in? Do this people not know me, of course I will keep meddling, I'm Veronica Mars. I think its time I go to my dad with the news of Liam Fitzpatrick.

"Morning Veronica."

"Morning Dad, look we have to talk." He looked at me oddly not knowing what I was going to say.

"I know you have been investigating my accident I saw the file on your computer. But I think I found something, turns out that a possible car that could have hit me belongs to one of Liam Fitzpatrick's hit men and I don't think it a coincidence and I thought you should know." He exhaled with an almost sign of relieve.

Yes I have been investigating and I think it time I paid Liam a visit."

"Be careful."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Long time Keith, what brings you to this humble part of town?" Liam had such a smug grin on his face he knew exactly why Keith was here.

"Isn't obvious Liam? Veronica was in an accident the other week and well evidence has led me to believe that you had something to do with it."

"Nothing new with you anyway Keith, no not me I didn't have anything to do with it, but all I can say to you is ask veronica if she knows a Gory boy from school that should hit her hard." Keith's face turned and he turned and left.

-

_I hate this whole been alone in the house thing is not good for me it leaves me too much time to think about everything. I find when I'm alone I clutch my stomach a lot. I never thought about kids but it's only after I lost my baby that I realized how much I want a family with Logan._

_BANG._

"Dad is that you?" I knew it was him home from seeing Liam.

"Veronica can you come out here for a minute, I want to talk to you." His voice was panicked. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?" I had no idea what he was on about. "No Dad, what's wrong?"

"I saw Liam and he mention a Gory fell to me. So I did a bit of digging and it turns out that you and Logan had a run in with him last year in the Hearst cafeteria. What happened?" _Gory? What?_ "He said something to me last year and Logan hit him. It wasn't anything serious." He didn't need to know all the details. "Okay, well Liam said he is the reason for your accident, turns out him and Liam are first cousins."

Logan is going to freak.

_I thought maybe I should talk to Mac about this first. If I asked her opinion, just hopefully Dick wasn't with her._

_Knock, Knock._

I took a long deep breath and for some reason I felt nervous. "Hey Veronica, long time come in." Mac looked like she was happy, unusually so. "Hey Mac." _If that is you or did the Dick aliens come and take you to planet weirdo and change you to a mutant??_ "So, how are you?" God she was way too happy. "I'm good. Mac is there something you want to tell me? You seem different." _ALIENATED!_ "You first Veronica." _ALIEN!_ "Oh I just wanted you to help me with something, you see it seems that the Gory fella that Logan hit last year might have got his cousin Liam Fitzpatrick to hire a hit man to run me over. It was a plot to get back at Logan for making a fool of Gory in the cafeteria." Mac was smiling. "Oh god V, that's horrible!" Still smiling with a sound of pleasure in her voice. "Either you got really good news or your happy to know I was nearly killed out of rage…Mac what's up? You're driving me nuts, with your 'chirpy mood'!" She took a deep breath as if it was her last and I thought the next words that came out of her mouth would kill me. "Well Dick and I were talking and, and we have decided to, get married!" My face fell. _MARRIED! _"Married?" I was so puzzled. "Yeah, its what I want, I'm happy and that's something I haven't said in a long time." Okay so she was happy but really married to Dick? All of a sudden I couldn't remember why I came here. "Are you pregnant? Because you don't have to marry because your pregnant. I mean Logan and I wouldn't of, well you know." I couldn't finish, it still hurt. "No Veronica, I'm not pregnant. It's not like that." I had to be happy for her. Mac is a smart girl if this ends up been the wrong desiscion she will back out before it's too late. "Well then come here and let me give you a congratulations hug."

"Wow Logan, did I have a weird day today!" These were my words to him as I entered his hotel room. He smiled that smile that he always smiles when he sees me coming. "Same with me, Dick was blabbing about getting married to Mac, I asked was she pregnant." He found it hard to say the last word, as I did, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah she said the same to me and I asked her the same." So they were actually getting married. We stopped our conversation about Mac and Dick and we just looked into each others eyes and that was when I knew that I have never felt this way about anyone before. This was it, this was real love. I figured that I could tell him tomorrow about Gory. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

This had gone on too long. Turns out that 'I'll tell Logan tomorrow' turned into a one week. I had to tell him before someone else did.

"Logan I have something to tell you and I _need_ you to listen to me." I knew he could tell the pleading in my eyes was serious and he would listen. He nodded. "Okay well I know that you know that Dad has been investigating my_ accident._" I felt a need to stress that word. "Well we might have found something. It seems that Gory had taken your humiliation of him too far and thought that hurting me would hurt you. He wanted payback. Logan I know what your thinking but please don't. For me. For us. Don't go after gory. I just thought you had a right to know. Okay?" The rage poured out his eyes. "Veronica, you know what I'm like with my temper but I will try but what I will need is for you to be there when he is. To keep me came, like you are now." I could tell he wanted to do as I asked and how hard it must be for him but I would be there. I nodded back at him. We embraced in a hug.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Please review and let me know of the story line so far. I want to know if its worth continuing.

Until next time,

Alex


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

"_I love you Veronica and I'm sorry for all I've done to you." Tears swelled in my eyes as well as Logan's. "I love you too; you have nothing to be sorry for. If this is the end then please know this isn't your fault."_

Two hours previous.

"Logan? Logan? Are you here? I got your text. Logan?" I knew something was wrong the door was open and Logan wasn't answering me. I put my hand in my bag and held tight to my tazer.

There was a sudden pressure on the back of my head and everything went dark. I woke bounded at the wrists and feet. _Here we go again Veronica, what did you get into this time?_ I looked around trying to find out where I was. It was dark and cold, and smelt really bad. I saw Logan he was unconscious, I tried to get over to him, and he seemed to of lost a lot of blood. I then turned to my other side to find myself face to face with my attacker. "Hello Veronica" the bastards smug tone made me sick. Logan started to wake, I tried calling to him but couldn't find my voice. "I'm going to have fun with you; I thought it would be best if Logan was here to see the pain you will be in. I only think its fair, I mean it is his fault, seems my hit and run didn't work out." His eyes were so dark and full of hate I didn't know why he was doing this. I think the shock of seeing him sent waves threw me I couldn't feel anything not even the cold anymore. Just realizing I was right all along about who did this and why. I could imagine the excruciating pain that would follow and I knew Logan had to witness it all. He would never forgive himself. I needed to say something. "Gory you do realise that you are making things worse for yourself." I coughed and wheezed out the words. "Shut up Veronica, what do you know? You know nothing, you're worthless. Oh and I'm sorry to hear about your loss." He grabbed my stomach. He then kicked me in the ribs and I turned to face a Logan who was now wide awake and filled with hatred of himself. I had to get out of this. Then Gory dragged me over to Logan and lifted me above his head and hung the rope of my wrists there. I could barely scrap my feet on the ground. If this was the end I had to let Logan know it wasn't his fault. "Why?" I scrapped out with my last breath. Logan didn't speak he just looked at me, now with apology in his eyes. I returned the look, I was sorry he was in this situation too. "You out of all people know Veronica. Revenge. You have got revenge for your friend Parker and you friend Meg and Lily." _Lily and Meg. How did he know? _"Yes Veronica I can do some research of my own." I had to wipe that smug look off his face. He didn't win yet. "Yes Gory your brilliant, it's so easy to ask your cousins for help. The Fitzpatrick's? Yeah see you couldn't do your own research if it crawled up your ass and bit you." That took the smug look of the bastards face. "Bitch!" well I expected that slap in the face. He turned around trying to keep his cool. I saw my opportunity and took it. With all my energy I jumped of the ground and kicked him in the back. He fell forward and hit his head. I fell to the ground with a thud. Logan snapped out of it. Now with my hands in front of me I undid the knot behind Logan's back. He quickly undid mine and his legs while I did my legs. We knew we had no time to spare. I got up to run, I collapsed. "What?" Logan said, panicked. "My side." Turns out gory anticipated this and cut my stomach across my ribs and down my left side and back across my stomach. I couldn't believe it. I told Logan to go get help that I would be fine. He said no and picked me up he ran trying not to move my stomach that much. We ran outside to find no civilisation around us; we had mo idea where we were. We got to a near-by abandoned cottage and stayed there. With no sign of Gory yet, Logan broke the silence.

"I love you Veronica and I'm sorry for all I've done to you." Tears swelled in my eyes as well as Logan's. "I love you too; you have nothing to be sorry for. If this is the end then please know this isn't your fault."

"It is my fault Veronica, I should of kept my temper with Gory that day." We sank into a pit of silence again for either death or help to reach us. Logan wouldn't leave my side no matter how I begged. He was fine to run but he didn't want to leave me. I knew if I didn't get to a hospital I wasn't going to make it. I was losing too much blood. Logan could see that too. Logan had nothing but a cut too his head he should go but I didn't want to be alone. I knew that Gory would find us eventually and finish his job but I didn't want Logan to see it happen. He would blame himself too much and I couldn't have that. I couldn't. "Logan.." I tried to speak using my last piece of energy. "Save your energy Veronica." I knew he didn't want me to finish my sentence and I also knew he didn't want to see what was to come. I could see a tear glisten in his eye from the moonlight. I knew all we could do was wait, wait for the end, I closed my eyes and let my instints take over. I wanted the pain to end. I hoped for the best.

**To be continued**

_Let us know what you think so far. Still a couple a twists to come._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in the update. Enjoy._

**Chapter 6**

It was so cold. I couldn't feel anything. I wanted it to end. The pain. The cold. Logan's pain. I could hear Gory walking around. I could feel Logan's heart race every time Gory walked near. I want all of this to end. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I tried to stay awake, I tried, but I couldn't. I fell asleep. I hoped this was a dream, a nightmare.

_What happened to me? I couldn't feel a thing. I was numb to the core. I had so many questions. Where was Logan? What happened? But I couldn't find my voice I fell into unconsciousness again. The memories flowed into my mind. Logan, Gory, me and a strange figure that I couldn't make out. I knew it was a person but whom, I didn't know. It was too vague._

Two weeks later

"Dad?" I could feel a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Veronica? Are you okay? How do you feel?" I could see pure worry in his eyes. What happened? I coughed, feeling pain, to clear my voice. "W-w-w" I got exhausted very fast I couldn't speak. "You were rescued."I could feel the confusion on my face so I know Dad saw it. "It's a long story. Let me get the doctor." Now I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

The doctor came and went a few times. Still no Logan and still no explanation. Dad was dodging my questions about what happened. While I was going over my thoughts Dick walked in. "Hey V!" I hadn't seen him since the news of his marriage. "Hey Dick, what brings you here?" I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Dick was settling down but also he was settling down with Mac!! "Not much your Dad rang me and asked me to tell you what happened that night." My Dad rang Dick. Dick knows what happened?? What is going on??

_So I know what happened and that Logan is in the hospital in worse condition than me. The doctors told said he should be okay in another couple of weeks. Dick said he found me by the tree where we were hiding but he found Logan, near death, in the barn. Seemingly after I fell out of consciousness, Logan decided to go and try find us a way out. So he ran to the barn and Gory was there so he hit him the head and used his phone to call Dick. Gory woke and hit Logan nearly beating him to death. Dick didn't know where Logan was so he got Mac to trace the call and he found us. He called my Dad to meet him there but Dick got there first and he found Logan and Logan came to and told him where I was and then he fell into a coma. Gory had already left by the time Dick got there. Dad picked him up on the Mexican border. Logan was in a coma for two weeks and he woke up two nights ago and is in stable condition. Dick, Mac and Dad have been in to see me. Mac joking about how I will be out on time for the wedding. Still can't believe that. Wallace is in Africa again on his peace mission he sends his regards apologized for not been here and told me he was going to be back on time for the wedding._

I was well enough to go see Logan, every time I went down he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. The doctor said the more sleep he had the quicker he could get out of hospital. I, myself, wanted to go home. I just wanted to get back to my normal life. All I had to get threw now was Mac and Dick's wedding. Mac picked up my brides maid dress. It was a deep purple, fell to just below the knee, one shoulder and was actually pretty. Logan had Dick pick up his suit. It was quiet nice too. I get out of hospital on Thursday and Logan gets out on Saturday and then Wednesday was the wedding and I was excited. Me. Excited. Wow. I couldn't believe it and either could Logan. Mac laughed every time I said I was happy for her. I was happy for her I just couldn't believe she chose dick to be happy with.

Wallace came home on the Tuesday. He was full of stories about how he built houses for family and a school. He wants to go back again in four weeks. He is teaching all the young kids over there basketball. As the wedding day grew closer and that's when it hit me, Mac and dick are getting married, there going to have a life together, Wallace has his volunteer work and I wasn't sure where my future was headed. I had the P.I business but that was going slow and I had Logan but our future was so unclear after all that happened. We lost a bay, nearly died together and that was just this year. We had lost Lily, Duncan, each other three times and all over the last few years. I didn't know where we were headed in the future. I knew I wanted him in my future. We had been threw so much and as he once said to me our relationship is epic. I didn't want to loose him, I couldn't. The 'bing' of the elevator brought me out of my daydream. I was at Logan's floor. He wanted me to come over to help him with the final fitting of his suit. He was still sore from his injuries. I walked toward his door while rooting through my bag for his room key to find Dick standing at the door giving out to someone. It was a girl, brunette, small and wearing all pink. Dock was saying leave me alone, I'm happy. I wondered who could upset dick like that. Then Dick saw me and looked relieved as if I could fix his problem. Whoever was talking to dick saw this change in him and turned to see what had caused it and then my stomach turned. Madison Sinclair. I thought I was going to jump on her and kill her right there, but I stopped myself. "Oh Veronica, does Logan still keep you around?" Stay came don't kill her, it's a capital offence. "What do you want Madison?" I walked over to stand beside dick in the door way. "I came to talk sense into dick. I heard who he was getting married to and thought I could talk sense into him. It was bad enough that Logan was interbreeding with you but poor Dick here can be saved." I took a step forward to pound on her but Dick caught my arm. "She's not worth it V." and Dick was right she wasn't worth a piece of dog shit. "What's going on?" a voice from inside the room said. It was Logan. He was looking better. Still sore by his expression. "We have and old _fiend_ at the door with a bad dye job in her hair." I was so sarcastic I wanted her to get the message and leave. "Why hello Logan. How are things? I see your still keeping the mutt around." Before I could make a move Dick had a hand on my arm and Logan had one on my side. I was going to kill this bitch. "Madison just leave." Dick pushed me in the door and shut it in Madison's face. "What did she want?" Logan asked confused about the confrontation. "Well she thought I had to be saved from Mac because it was bad enough you interbreeding with V. Something like that anyway." Logan knew I obviously wasn't happy with Madison and he told me to breed and we went to his room. He tried on his suit and it fit like a glove. We talked about how we were happy for Dick and Mac. Dick asked us if we wanted to watch a film with him and Mac. I had nowhere to be so we agreed. It was the third ad of the film and Dick went to get more popcorn down stairs. As Mac harped on about the wedding. Logan said to me, "We should do that." Huh?

"Do what?"

"Get married."

"What?"

Mac started screeching.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have been thinking bout it for a while now and I love you Veronica Mars and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

I don't know why but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Logan just asked me to marry him and I was so happy in the moment. Dick had walked in and nearly stopped breathing, he was more happy than I was. "I don't have a ring yet but I will get one." I had a smile on my face but I was shocked. "If you say no it's okay, it won't change us and if you need to think about it then that's okay." Open your mouth Veronica that's how words come out. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." His face lit up and Mac started screeching again. We hugged and kissed and then my face fell. "What am I going to tell my Dad??" Never thought of that. "Shut up V, you just got engaged!" I liked the sound of that 'engaged'; it had a nice ring to it. "I was never one for big weddings or weddings at all but for some reason images of dresses and reception possibilities and wedding songs have started to run through my mind." I was _engaged_. "I'm way ahead of you Veronica Mars."

_So Dad, I have something to tell you I'm engaged. No. Hey Dad guess what I'm getting married, to Logan. NO! Oh God Veronica you're only telling your Dad. Come on he has to be happy for you it is what you want. Maybe Logan should be here for when I tell him but no if Dad reacts badly then Logan shouldn't be here. I mean I have faced murderers and rapists but I can't face my Dad! What's wrong with me?_

"Hey I'm home. Veronica, are you okay? You look worried." Yeah, worried. "I have something to tell you." Just keep looking at the floor. "Yes?" Em, oh god, em. "I'm getting, _married." _

"You're what?"

"Dad don't freak out please, I'm happy, it is what I want."

"Veronica I asked what! I couldn't hear what you said."

"Oh, I'm getting married."

"Veronica, I'm so happy for you, it's about time that boy proposed, I mean come on."

He embraced me in a hug. That went better than I thought, okay, that's that sorted.

When the day of the Casablancas/MacKensie wedding came. I was nervous because I had to walk down the aisle in a bridesmaid dress and I was afraid I would fall. I could only imagine mine I would be a wreck. Mac looked so pretty she was wearing, white; obviously, it was strapless and tight from the top to the hip and then puffed out with diamonds splattered on it and a long train out the back of it that was splashed with diamonds too. Her hair was up in a bun that had different parts of hair coming out of it that flowed down her back. She was beautiful. The ceremony went without flaw. Dick cried haha. The reception was beautiful, the dinner, the speech, the first dance. Mac was lucky; she got it all without the pain. I looked across the long table, with the perfectly white cover, to Logan he looked back, smiled and raised his glass I raised mine too and drank. This would be us some day sitting where Dick and Mac now sat married. I wanted to marry Logan, I really did. But in my life and line of work I have so many marriages fall apart. I don't want a broken marriage. I know every couple has arguments but I promise myself to talk to Logan when a problem occurs not a year later in a divorce attorney office. The wedding went very well everyone had a good time.

Two days after the wedding Mac called and asked me to help go through her presents with her. I went over to the hotel; she was staying in Dick's room till they found a more permanent residence, as she put it. We were opening presents, laughing at some of the ridiculous things they got, like a Martha Stewart ice bucket. Who needs an ice bucket? They live in a hotel. We opened the present from Dick's birth mother, she didn't come to the wedding, and it's was a very small white envelope. Mac opened it and dropped it, she started screaming. She looked like she saw a ghost. "What is it?" Really? Now I was getting worried. "Dick's mom bought us a house on the outside of town! A big one!" A what?? "A house, really?"

A couple of weeks later Dick and Mac had moved into their house and I was practically living with Logan now but still went home to Dad every now and then. He was okay now with me spending so many nights at Logan's he didn't say anything about it at all. Actually he wished me luck when I left. I was heading home now. Shit I forgot my key again. KNOCK. "Dad, Dad you home? I forgot my key again! Dad?" Where is that spare key? "Dad you never answered me. Dad? Dad?" I walked into his room wondering if he was in bed. "Dad? Dad, you okay?" He was under the covers.

"Dad? Dad? Oh my God! Dad?!" Please, no.

_This chapter is shorter for suspense but please let me know what you think and if is going on to long._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

It was nine o'clock on that dark horrible evening. The worst possible evening of my life. There was blood everywhere. Logan arrived about half an hour later to comfort me. I was in a daydream even with the cops asking me to answer questions that I didn't want to answer. Logan told them all too just go away but not that politely. I was six hours in the station just sitting in a room. The old floor and walls are still the same since Dad was sheriff. That was a long time ago, a different life, a different me. I will never forget my early years with Lily. I will never forget the day when I was at the house, the funeral, the aftermath. What would life of been like if Lily wasn't killed, if Duncan didn't have to leave and now if this didn't have to happen. Where would I be now? Would dick and Mac of worked out? Would me and Logan of worked out? Would Wallace have to keep leaving to go to Africa? Would I have a mother? Would this of happened? So many questions, not one answer. I have often asked Logan what does he think, he has said no matter what he and I would have worked out. But how can he be sure? How does he know if Lily wasn't killed that he wouldn't of stayed with her. I mean that is what drew us together, her death, the case, his father. Why me though? Have I not been through enough? I could feel Logan still beside me. I could tell without even looking at him that he was worried about me. I hadn't said a word in hours I just sat here lifeless. Thinking. He knew what I was thinking. "I want to go home now" I said hoarsely. "Yeah of course" Loga helped me up I felt like I forgot how to use my legs. "You can't go home to your house Veronica" a Deputy said behind me. I turned to see it was Leo. That sorry in his eyes said it all. "Its okay you can stay at mine" Logan said. I nodded and tried to smile at Leo he just nodded back.

When we got to Logan's I pulled an old t-shirt of his out of one of the drawers and slipped it on. I climbed into bed and just lay there. He got into bed too. He asked me if I was okay. I just broke down and started crying. He held me and didn't say anything else. I must have cried for hours. I gradually fell asleep and so did Logan. I wanted to wake up and for this all to be a dream.

_A Dream:_

I was walking down a snowed lane that seemed to have no end. The snow was hitting of the side left side of my face. I kept walking down the lane, not knowing why, just walking and not stopping. I fell down to me from the cold. I looked at my hands they were blue with the cold. I raised my head to see a pale set of bloody hands in front of me, covered in scars and the blood dripped from the fingertips. I looked up further to see whom it was. It was Dad. I didn't say anything he just smiled and said it will be okay. I dropped my head. When I raised my head again less than two seconds later, he was gone. Right then I woke with sweat pouring from my forehead and chest, my palms with sweaty and my hair was in knots. I looked up after feeling a movement on the bed I saw a familiar face but an unwanted face.

"What do you want? I have been through enough the last thing I need is you!"

"Veronica please, don't be like that I loved your father."

"Is that why you did all you did? The only women I ever knew who lived Dad was Wallace's mother. She is devastated you know. You're probably here for the reading of the will."

"Veronica I'm still your mother! Don't talk to me like that."

"My mother died." I could see Logan's shadow lurking outside the door. I turned over and pretending to go back to sleep. She left quietly and said something to Logan I turned over and saw him nod. She left and I felt relieved. Logan came in and sat down beside me. I looked into his eyes. "She wanted me to keep you safe." I looked down and said to myself she doesn't really care. I burrowed into his chest and just wanted to stay here forever. "You should eat something." I nodded knowing he wouldn't let the fact that I hadn't eaten in days drop. "I'll go call room service." I followed him out to the main room because for some strange reason I felt I had to follow, like I couldn't be alone right now. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Room Service" Logan said. I still hadn't said anything since my mother left. It wasn't room service it was another person. Thank God someone who wouldn't upset me.

_Another chapter finished. Thanks for reading. Am thinking about, maybe, doing a chapter in Logan's point of view, after a while though not just yet will do a couple of more Veronica chapters first. Won't go ahead with it if you don't think it a good idea so please review and let me know what you think. Need your opinions please otherwise I might not continue._


End file.
